The aim of the conference about Advancing the Methods for Healthcare Quality Improvement Research is to elevate the value of quality improvement research so it impacts an evidence base that guides effective application of quality improvement for value-based care and, thus, better patient outcomes. The literature now provides us with examples of best methods for quality improvement and the rise of patient registries and comparative effectiveness provides new opportunities for state-of-the-art of quality improvement research and ideas for future needs. The conference topics and exercises take a broad definition for quality improvement research; it expands into the transition from effectiveness trials to implementation science (hybrid studies), spans from quality improvement trials (such as cluster randomized designs) to improvement initiatives in live organizations using multifactorial interventions and process control charts, enters the intersection of patient registries and comparative effectiveness, and addresses the policy issues of health care disparities. By a focus on key emerging topics and then review of select cases and presentations, this conference will disseminate the spread of these technical applications and a forum to identify needs for future research. This meeting is for those interested in best methods for healthcare quality improvement research and rigorous evaluation of quality improvement initiatives for improving care delivery. The meeting registration will be open to providers, institutions, agencies, health plans, purchasers, policy makers, and consumers who intend to advance quality improvement in health care through research and education. Keynote speakers will present on noteworthy issues around quality improvement from a scholarship point of view. There will be podium presentations and posters from a call for papers and case-based learning illustrating best practices. The contribution of implementation science as a strategic approach for the goal of quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care is too easily overlooked without a solid record of publication in the scientific literature. The purpose of this conference is the promotion and dissemination of methods that will generate the best evidence for systematic quality improvement. The conference presentations and the conference proceedings will inform future research and policy and help promote formation of new collaborative scholarly relationships devoted toward better delivery of health care. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The conference about Advancing the Methods for Healthcare Quality Improvement Research is on elevating the value of quality improvement research so it impacts an evidence base that guides effective application of quality improvement in the system of value-based care and, thus, better patient outcomes. The meeting registration will be open to providers, institutions, agencies, health plans, purchasers, policy makers, and consumers who intend to advance quality improvement in health care through research and education. The conference presentations and the conference proceedings will inform future research and policy and help promote formation of new collaborative scholarly relationships devoted toward better delivery of health care.